


01

by e_addi



Series: The Lion & The Chiwawa [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a trip to the beach for Seirin turns to embarrassment for Kouki</p><p>Edit: This chapter has been translated into Chinese here! >> http://tieba.baidu.com/p/3008448403</p>
            </blockquote>





	01

Kouki does not know how he gets into these sort of situations. Honestly, when he agreed to go on this trip to the beach with his Seirin teammates, he expected nothing more than a fun and exhausting day. He did not expect his god damned gorgeous boyfriend, one Akashi Seijuurou to be there with his teammates. Nor did he expect to end up pressed against a warm wall of rock, hidden from view by he curving paths and obscuring rocks with his mouth being devoured by the red head.

"Sei…" The soft mummer brought a slight smirk to Seijuurou’s lips. To him, Kouki had the best moans and sighs and he was certain he would rather lose in a shogi match than let anyone else hear him.

"What is it, Kouki?" Seijuurou was immensely pleased with the answering shiver.

"Someone might…" Kouki wasn’t ashamed of being with Seijuurou, heavens no. He was just extremely embarrassed at the thought of someone walking on them like this. Seijuurou always had the tendency to roam his hands over him when they kissed. Of course, they’ve never made love before (although Seijuurou would’ve liked that very much, he knew Kouki wasn’t ready for it yet ). But that didn’t mean they didn’t make out like the hormonal teenagers they were.   
“Hmmm…” Seijuurou hummed. “So?” Kouki flushed red, feeling very much flustered by the smug smirk the 2nd year captain wore.

"It’ll be embarassing to get caught like this, Sei!" Seijuurou just chuckled in response and kissed the brunet again.

Kouki struggled a little before Seijuurou’s hands started drawing little circles with his thumbs into the curve of his hips. Involuntarily, Kouki began to relax against the wall as Seijuurou continued to kiss him senseless. Seijuurou smirked into the kiss in triumph. He knew exactly where to touch Kouki to turn him into nothing but a pile of goo.

Now, if he could just convince the 2nd year Seirin that sex was a brilliant idea…

"Akashi-kun." Damn, Tetsuya found them.

Seijuurou reluctantly pulled away from a mortified and furiously blushing Kouki. Seijuurou thought he looked utterly adorable. Kouki thought he could die from embarassment when he saw Tetsuya standing nonchalantly drinking (probably vanilla shake) with a smug look in his seemingly empty face.

"Tetsuya. What is it?" Seijuurou questioned as he stepped away from Kouki.

"We were going to play beach volleyball and were short 2 people. Everyone is looking for you two." was Tetsuya simple answer. Then a quirk of his mouth. "But I can see you’re busy. I’ll just tell them you two are busy."

With that, Tetsuya turned and left, leaving an amused Seijuurou and a gaping Kouki.

"W-we should go back…" Kouki stuttered. Seijuurou raised an eye brow at he flushed teenager.

"What for? Tetsuya just volunteered to cover for us."

Kouki didn’t even get to yelp as Seijuurou pushed him back against the wall and his lips claimed in a bruising kiss. And as Seijuurou’s hands started to roam his body, Kouki found that he actually really didn’t care anymore.


End file.
